This invention relates to electric lamp sockets, specifically to an improved Electrical connection and simple wiring.
Socket assemblies are divided into switched or non-switched. Regardless of the type, anyone who has ever wired a socket is aware of how time consuming it is. Each half must be stripped of the insulation to expose the wires without cutting the individual wire strands. Each set of strands must be twisted. Then all strands of wire must be coiled around two screw terminals and screwed down firmly, with the hope of not to many strands of wire coming loose from under the screw head. If a lamp is being wired a knot is usually tied in the insulated wire at the base to prevent the wire connections from coming loose.
In recognition of these cumbersome, time consuming procedures several patents have attempted to address this problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,107 issued to Anthony, divulge a two-piece socket assembly with puncturing terminals protruding from the end of the sockets main body. A second cover piece is pivotally mounted on the body and closes over the puncture pins when said cover is screwed down over the wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,322 issued to Bates, embody a socket assembled without tools by inserting wire into a channel in the socket base. Then snap a rotatable switch actuator, which drives two pin sets into both sides of the wire.
The above patents require a complete redo of the socket. History has proven that change in a market place comes very slow.
Companies are hesitant to grasp any idea that requires a complete change of tooling and a big outlay of money. Especially in a market that does not recognize the need.
The present invention considers this, and makes use of certain parts of the socket. Such as the two piece Brass shell, screw shell and the cardboard insulating sleeve. The present invention is safer and easier to wire then what is being sold in stores today. Only requiring the insertion of the lamp wire and tightening the two screws. This connection will hold a 35-lb. weight for 24 hours or more without pulling apart or losing electrical connection.
The present invention eliminates the need to tie a knot in the insulated wire at the base of the lamp to prevent the electrical connection from coming loose.
It is accordingly a primary object of this invention to market and produce a novel lamp socket yet keeping the end cost in line with lamp sockets being sold to the public today.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel socket assembly making use of certain existing parts of the socket that are known and presently sold in stores today, such as the two piece outer brass shell, the cardboard insulation and the screw shell.
It is yet another object of this invention to enable an electrical connection to be made quickly and conveniently with only the tightening of two screws.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a safer electrical connection. Other advantages and salient features of this invention will become clear from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.